


Monopoly

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [72]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Board Games, Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "We are never playing a board game ever again."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted july 17th, 2019

“We are never playing a board game ever again.”

Michael started at Alex with big doe eyes as if trying to play innocent. He somehow thought that it would magically excuse the fact he had cheated so much at Monopoly that it had rendered the game pointless. He wasn’t even good at cheating.

“Why not? We’re having fun.”

“Michael, you literally floated houses into the _wrong_ properties. Do you realize you have 6 houses on Park Place? You can’t even buy that many!” Alex argued. Michael blinked a few times before shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s called fun, Alex.” Alex scoffed.

“There is literally nothing fun about you getting bored and trying to cheat so you don’t have to play anymore. You could’ve just asked to do something else,” Alex explained, slowly beginning to put the game up. Maybe he could give it to Liz. Max seemed like a good sport.

Michael pouted. “You still love me, right?”

“Of course I still love you,” Alex scoffed. A massive grin broke onto Michael’s face as he leaned back in his chair.

“Good. Now come to Daddy.”

Alex’s face screwed up in disgust at he looked at his absolute moron of a boyfriend. They are absolutely never playing Monopoly ever again.

“Oh my God, I take the I love you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
